


Chess Practice

by CurryFury13, HinataOC



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Chess Practice, First Kiss, M/M, Suggestive, Teasing, Victor - Freeform, When they were young, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryFury13/pseuds/CurryFury13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataOC/pseuds/HinataOC
Summary: Xehanort has a proposition as he and Eraqus are playing a game of chess. Whoever loses, must follow a command from the winner.





	Chess Practice

“I have a proposition,” Xehanort’s voice broke through Eraqus’ daydreams as he gazed out the multi-paned window.

Eraqus’ brow quirked up as he looked over at his best friend sitting across from him on the windowsill, a board of chess set up between them. “A proposition?” He repeated with a chuckle.

“Yeah,” Xehanort leaned back on his hands, tilting his head with a smirk. “Something to make the next round a little more interesting.”

“Well alright,” Eraqus shrugged, motioning towards him. “What’s your proposition?”

“We play another game,” Xehanort grabbed a polished gold chess piece, tossing it in the air and catching it with ease as his smirk grew. “But whoever loses, has to follow a command from the victor.”

Eraqus blinked, studying his friend’s silver eyes to determine their sincerity, before bubbling into laughter. “Seriously?”

“Why not?” He asked, tossing the piece to Eraqus, who fumbled it before managing to catch it. “Afraid of what I’d make you do?”

The slightest flush jumped to his cheeks as he scoffed, “What, of course not! You’d be the one following my command!”

“Care to prove it?” Xehanort goaded, his smirk growing at Eraqus’ warming cheeks.

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he looked down at the piece in his palm. The possibilities of what he could tell Xehanort to do were limitless, and he couldn’t deny the ideas that went towards a far more intimate result. His heart skipped at the thought as he peeked back up at Xehanort, who’s smirk only made the feeling intensify. They had become closer within the last few months, occasionally sleeping in the other’s bed or holding the other close after a long day… but this, was filled with opportunity for even more than that.

Tightening his hand around the chess piece, he slammed it back onto its place on the board. “You’re on!”

The game was set up with ease and the competition began. There was complete silence in the room, both of them focused and determined to win. The occasional bird sang outside their window, or a gust of wind would rustle the trees, but neither of them paid any mind. A tension rose the longer the game went. The way their eyes would meet with each other’s, the occasional way their hands would brush when one of them reached for a piece just a little too soon, it was obvious that Eraqus’ mind wasn’t the only one filled with ideas. 

At last, Eraqus slid his queen piece forward, knocking Xehanort’s King to the board with a heavy thud that almost seemed to echo around them. Letting out a breathy laugh, Eraqus looked up at Xehanort, who shrugged.

“Looks like you win.” Xehanort told him.

“That… was almost too easy.” Eraqus leaned back, crossing his arms. “Did you let me win?”

Xehanort’s eyebrow quirked up. “Why would I let you win?”

His mouth opened to accuse him of wanting to be commanded, but he shut his mouth tight, a warmth filling his cheeks. Looking away, he chuckled awkwardly, “Y-Yeah, guess you have a point there.”

“So… What’s your command, Victor?”

A shiver rushed through Eraqus from the nickname and the lower tone in his voice. He had plenty of time to determine what he wanted to tell Xehanort to do, but he doubted he’d have the courage to say it.

“U-Um,” Eraqus cleared his throat, averting his gaze and rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m… not sure.”

Xehanort scoffed, “You played that entire time, and never figured out what you wanted?”

“I mean... Yeah,” he looked back to his friend, the look in his silver eyes entirely unconvinced.

With a huff of amusement, Xehanort shook his head, “You can drop the facade.”

Eraqus blinked, his heart jumping, “F-Facade?” He focused his gaze on the chess board, entirely wishing he hadn’t been the one to win. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m pretty sure you know what you want to ask of me.” Xehanort pressed him, leaning forward. “And I have a feelings it’s the same thing I want to ask.”

He darted his eyes up, “What do you want to ask?”

Xehanort, shrugged, “I didn’t win.”

Eraqus’ lips fell to a frown, the flush on his cheeks darkening considerably as he let out a long breath. “Alright… fine.” His eyes slipped shut as he shoot his head with a soft laugh. “I feel ridiculous just saying it…”

“I won’t judge.” Xehanort assured him.

“Y-Yeah…” Eraqus cleared his throat, keeping his eyes closed as he forced out the words. “I… command you to… k-kiss me…” 

Xehanort was silent, causing Eraqus’ heart to twist in his chest as he fluttered his eyes open to promptly take back what he said, but the warmth on Xehanort’s cheeks made him pause.

“Where…?” Xehanort asked, pushing himself to stand and walking over to him.

Eraqus scrambled to sit up, his back against the window as he watched his best friend approach him. “A-Anywhere you want…”

The tips of Xehanort’s lips curved into a smirk as he leaned forward, his hands along the edge of the windowsill on either side of Eraqus.

“Anywhere, huh?” He repeated, his smirk growing at Eraqus’ nod.

Leaning forward, he traced the tip of his nose along Eraqus’ jawline, his breath heavy as Eraqus inhaled sharply. 

“Just one?” He whispered, his breath hitching at Eraqus’ slightest whimper.

“A-As many as you want…” 

“Good,” he murmured, his lips just briefly brushing against the curve of his ear, making Eraqus bite back a sharp gasp.

His lips traced along his jawline, each one pressing further than the last as his confidence grew. Eraqus’ lips parted, his eyes slipped shut as his hands gently gripped Xehanort’s shirt, tugging im forward. Xehanort hummed, climbing over him, his legs straddling as his hands went to his face. His fingers brushed back his hair, giving him more room to explore as Eraqus lolled his head to the side against his touch. 

“X-Xeha…” He sighed, gasping as Xehanort suckled his neck in response. “T-That’s more-more than a kiss…”

A chuckle rumbled in Xehanort’s chest as he muttered against his skin. “Do you want me to stop?”

Eraqus shook his head, his attempt to reply melting into a groan when Xehanort nipped the same spot he had been sucking. His tongue ran over the bite mark, making Eraqus shiver before he trailed his lips back up his neck to his face. He pulled away as he reached his jaw, both of their breaths heavy as they gazed into the other’s half-lidded eyes.

“I-Is this what you wanted, t-to ask?” Eraqus stammered, his chest tightening as Xehanort smirked.

“Am I that obvious?” He asked, his smirk growing as Eraqus breathily chuckled. 

“Nah… I’m just relieved.” Eraqus admitted, his eyes drifting down to his lips, before meeting back with his eyes.

Xehanort hummed as he leaned forward, just about to close the space between them. “Me too,” he whispered right before their lips met.


End file.
